


Cold Stars

by Yurakaz



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurakaz/pseuds/Yurakaz
Relationships: Sergei Dragunov/Alisa Bosconovitch
Kudos: 2





	Cold Stars

24th of Decemeber 15:03 some where in Russia. "Dragunov? Sergei?" Did I say it right?" Alisa questioned . Dragunov nodded in her direction. "Aww ...so I have another question? Why did you brought me here? I also have no memories of how I got here...in the first place..." Dragunov looked away looking around the room and planning for something. Alisa walked slowly torwards him with an uneasy face. "Pleas answear me!" Dragunov took Alisa by the shoulders and shaked her abit ,as if he tried to calm her down and started to look in her eyes. Alisa still didnt understand what was happening but calmed down at Dragunov's sight. Dragunov took a couple of Keys and left the room and Alisa went after him , leaving the office. Dragunov remembered something he forgot,he reenter his office . Before he went into the office he turned to Alisa and pointed his indexfunger up giving her a stop comand. Alisa silently obeyed while Dragunov entered the room. He looked under his desk and picks up a package with the "Bosconovitch" logo. He opend a closet with christmas decoration and put it next to it. He rushed to the door back to Alisa and closet it behind him. "Where are we going now Segei?" Alisa asked him quietly , Dragunov pointed at a car , which stranded outside the at a parking lot near the building. Dragunov and Alisa drove to a forest to find a a nice tree. Dragunov tried to axe it down but the icy wind annoyed his view, so Alisa used her chainsaw hands to cut down the tree to a portable size. Dragunov put it on the car and secured it , after that he and Alisa went back to the car and drove back to Dragunov's office. They picked up the tree and dragged into his office . Dragunov took out the box with the decorations . Alisa helped Dragunov to put in the decorations with her jet pack and they where finished asap. "Agh Sergei, what about the lights?" Alisa went to the same closet where Dragunov picked up the other decoration. Dragunov looked in slight shock when he realised what happend. "Oh did my father sended me to you?" She slowly moved torwards him. "I was built to help people...dont forget that..." Alisa found fairy lights while dragunov fell asleep on the sofa.


End file.
